This invention relates generally to the field of air conditioning and more specifically to a machine for improving air conditioning condenser with multiply capacities. Under ordinary conditioning conventional air conditioners are over built that is to say that they are oversized for what they really need to be One of the drawbacks is that they are using aluminum fined coils on condensing units. Fins deteriorate very rabidly on coastal areas. repairing cost equal the price of new unit. When using single compressors on conventional residential applications, and in order to have proper cooling effect, you have to select one of the five available systems. Condensing units are made with small tubes with fins. Condensers with matching air handling units cover a certain cooling load only. Each cooling load have to have a certain capacity. Residential application requires 5–6 different capacity air conditioners. To manufacture 5–6 different size units is very costly. Also wholesalers have huge inventory. Contractors spend lot of time ordering, picking up and warehousing large quantities.